Local Club
by Succorbenoth
Summary: Friends go to a club where they meet some people they find interesting.


It all started when Fai proposed an idea. ``´Why don't we all go to a club? I heard there's new one near Tomoyas house.``suggested Fai cheerfully.

Fai himself, Sakura, Mokona(as a human) and Yuko came from school and started walking to Sakuras house, when Fai decided to pop the question. Had himself heard about it from one of his classmates.

``So, what to you all say? How about later tonight we meet in front of the new club and go on from there. And of course put on your most sexiest clothes``says Fai suggestively. To which everyone blushed, well except Yuko, being older than them.

``Well okay, i guess I`ll better be going then.``answered Sakura shyly.

``Indeed, I should go too.``added Yuko and mokona at the same time.

``Hmm, okey. At . Don't be late!``shouted Fai when they were far from each other.

The first one to arrive was Fai, wearing a light blue long sleeved V shaped shirt and a leather jacket on. Also leather pants, that were really tight wearing them, but to others damn sexy. All put together emphasizes his gorgeous blue eyes and blond hair. Them arrived Sakura, Yuko and Mokona. Sakura wearing a green short dress because of her green eyes, that showed of her small curves. Yuko was wearing a black, even a shorter dress than Sakura. Wearing her black hair down that matched her eyes, which reached her glorious behind. And finally Mokona, he wore almost like a black and white bartender outfit except on it was a jacket and of course everything emphasizes his green eyes that were more alluring than Sakuras, might I say and Midnight black hair ``I see everyone is gathered, well let's go party till we drop!``yelled Fai already moving to the entrance, which caused his friends chuckle at the fool. Upon entering they noticed that the club was crowded, but thanks to the club being really big it didn't make a huge difference. They decided to sit at one of the many pars and grab a drink. Everyone ordered light drinks, wanting to last longer. Taking first taste of the drink Fai brought up a subject none of them really wanted to talk about.

``So, found anyone you like?``gesturing to the people in the club.

Finishing looking around Yuko answered``Maybe, what about you?``wanting to know what kind of taste does Fai have, not that she had any interest in him.

``Hmm,I still haven't really looked myself. So let's hear from the others first.``declared Fai.

Sakura being shy still didn`t want to answer so Mokona stepped up``Nope, it appears it`s not my lucky night``shoving a faik pout.

Since it was her time to speak and everybody else has already spoken, Sakura finally decided to speak although in a soft voice to not let the strangers hear``I have, that boy a few meters away with the other guy he just arrived.``

To that of course Fai looked straight at the boy and the on he was with``Mhm, you suit each other.``then voicing to himself in a low and unheard voice``And not to mention that hot,tall guy.`` Deciding to ignore the guy he went back to Yuko.

``Now that we have heard everyone elses about you, you say`d someone interested you, who.``

Lightly glaring at fai she pointed a finger at the guy``That one, he seems to be quite the treat.`` Chuckling Fai answers``Indeed, you would choose that kind of a man. You know you and I are not that different.``to which Yuko muttered under her breathe``Shut up and tell us who you picked out.``

``Ahh, one over there.```He also pointed a finger at the man.

To which Sakura blurted out``You got to kidding me```quite loudly at that, causing some people to give a glance a her. In which she started blushing, hard.

``Nope, not at all.``say`d Fai happily.

`Just look at the guy, hot, tall and gorgeous black hair, who woudn`t want a guy like that.`added Fai in his head.

But with out them knowing the guys they were talking about also heard them and the younger guy wanted to go to which the other one of course had to follow. Not seeing them they approach the group of people who talked about something else until Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder.

``Yes, something you need.``questioned Yuko before anyone else could say anything.

Boy answering``Well, I just wanted to ask this young lady to a dance, if she would like to.``now looking at Sakura. Being very shy Sakura of course didn`t answer right away, but when she did the agreed``I`d love to.``Causing the boy to smile and offer the lady a hand, leading the girl to the dance floor shouding back``Kurogane, wait there for me okei.``

In which Kurogane decided to sit next to Fai, not making any eye contact and mutter under his breathe``Whatever.``

But before Fai could approach the guy, another guy approached Yuko. He had long black hair making him look like a king and sharp black eyes, wearing white pants and a black long coat. ``Hello beautiful. What brings you here tonight?``questioned the long haired guy.

``Luckily not you.``sayd Yuko coldly, even though this was the guy he was interested in.

``Indeed, like I thought you have a lovely voice. Does the lady have a name?``asked the stranger from Yuko.

``Yes. Like every other human being on this earth, but I`m not in the mood to reveal it.``voiced Yuko cooly.

Fai seeing the guy struggle decided to help and push them to the dance floor``If I may help, her name is Yuko. Now you two go have fun.!``Making Yuko glare and silently wishing Fai`s death. Now the only person holding Fai back from speaking with Kurogane was Mokona, but thankfully he too started leaving.

``Okey, I think I`m gonna go and dance since theres nothing to do right now. Bye?``sayd Mokona leaving.

``Maybe I`ll come too, in a little bit.``answerd Fai himself. Getting an opportunity, Fai started talking to Kurogane.

``So?,Kuro-tan why did you come here you don`t seem like the sort of person to come to this kind of places?``started Fai immediatly.

Upon noticing the nickname Kurogane growled``It`s Kurogane and yea I usually don`t come to these places, but because it`t is my birthday the kid wanted to celebrate. Althrough I don`t see why it`s so important.``

`what seriously who doesn`t celebrate their birthday?`thought Fai fast.

``Now now that won`t do. Birthdays are special, you have lived one more year of your life and who would want to be the same age forever.``explained the blond.

``Theres nothing special about it, just a showes how short human lives are.``answerd the man calmly.

Shaiking his head Fai spoke``Well yeah a persons life is not that long, but it doesn`t mean that it`s to be waisted?mhmm, let`s go dance.``

``No, I`m not in the mood right now, plus it`s a slow song.``the black haired man noted.

`I know that`s why I`m asking.`thought Fai in his head.

``Please, I really like this song and I haven`t had the chance to dance yet.``

Rubbing his eyes Kurogane headed to the dance floor``Alright then.``

Causing Fai to mentally shout in his mind

`Yeah`

Arriving at a clear spot on the dance floor, Fai put his hands around Kuroganes neck. At the same time the other put his hands on Fai`s waist. Leaving almost no room between them. In a bit Fai put his head on Kuros shoulder and whispered``You know it`s your birthday and you can get to wish for whatever you want.``grinning a little.


End file.
